There are known in the art parental controls that function to enable a parent to monitor and restrict use of an information-processing device by a child.
An exemplary embodiment provides a communication system including a first communication terminal, a second communication terminal, and a server device, each of which is connectable to a network. The first communication terminal includes a processing requesting unit configured to request to the server device for execution of processing on the second communication terminal. The server device includes a processing instruction unit configured to instruct the second communication terminal to perform the requested execution of processing. The second communication terminal is a communication terminal not always connected to the network, and includes a network connection control unit configured to control connection to the network, and a processing execution unit configured to perform the instructed execution of processing, upon detecting that the second communication terminal, which was not connected to the network, has been caused to connect to the network by the network connection control unit.